


The Dairy of Lotta-Grace

by RowanCookie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanCookie/pseuds/RowanCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the life of Lotta-Grace as she starts Hogwarts with the normal and abnormal ups and downs of her life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

I was always told to start with introductions so that’s what I’ll do. My name is Lotta-Grace Jones, I am eleven and I shall soon be attending Hogwarts School of wizardry and witchcraft. I was never sure if I’d get a place at Hogwarts as I’ve spent the last six years in and out of hospital, I’ll spare you of the details right now. Although they never said it to my face I’m pretty sure that my parents doubted that I’d get a place and I know for a fact that my two sisters, Libby and Brittany, didn’t think that I’d get in but Robbie did. Robbie is my amazing brother, he’ll be starting his fifth year at Hogwarts when the term starts in a few days. He’s the one who got me through the past few years. He’s the one who bought me this diary as a good luck present. He bought me it last week when we went to diagon ally. We all went to diagon ally but we split up as soon as we got there. Robbie and I went one way and Mum went the other with Libby and Brittany. Libby and Brittany are your typical big sisters. They think I’m an annoying little squirt, a waste of space. You might have thought that because I’d spent a lot of time in hospital that they’d be nice to me but you’d be wrong, very wrong, if anything that made them hate me more as I took up so much of my parent’s time. My sister needed their things for third year so they didn’t want to wonder around getting all my stuff so Robbie said he’d take me around and Mum could go with Libby and Brittany so I was with just Robbie. The way I like it. Mum went to Flourish and Blots first while went to the cauldron shop opposite. According to my list I needed a Pewter cauldron, standard size two. That didn’t mean a thing to me. All I could see as soon as I walked through the door was cauldrons, all metals, shapes and sizes. I had no idea which was the one that I was supposed to be getting. Robbie seemed to know though. He walked straight up to the back wall which was full of dull, grey cauldrons. Robbie carefully took down the second smallest sized cauldron (although it was still rather large),

“This is the one you want Lotta,” he told me. I just nodded, I didn’t have anything to say about that so I said nothing, Robbie had the money that Mum had put aside of my stuff with him, not me. He nodded back at me and took it to the till. I looked around to the crowded shop. What little room wasn’t taken up with cauldrons was taken up by a person (only on ground level though) Lots of young witches and wizards scampered around, looking at the shiny gold cauldrons only to be told that they had to have one of the dull grey ones by their parents. I wove my way to the front of the shop, out of the way while I waited for Robbie. I leant against the door frame watching the crowd when a scruffy, mousy brown haired, tall girl carrying a green, scaly bag bumped into me, dropping her bag and scattering its contents across the ground.

“Watch where you’re going!” the girl shouted,

“But it wa-“ I began only to realise that the girl wasn’t listening to me, she was picking up her stuff,

“That bag cost me loads!” she cried, “what do you have to say to that?” she turned to look directly at me,

“Umm, sorry,” I mumbled. Just then Robbie appeared at my side from inside the shop,

“What have you done now Lotta?” he said lightly. Robbie peered closely at the girl, “are you Sophie Parkinson’s little sister?” he inquired. The girl stood up,

“Yes, and who might you be?”

“Robbie Jones, yes I’ve heard all about you, Brooke isn’t it?” Brooke scowled and turned back to me,

“So what are you going to do about my bag?” She exclaimed, I opened my mouth to reply but Robbie got in there first,

“Nothing. It’s not damaged in the slightest. Now come on Lotta lets go to Wiseacre’s.” Robbie grabbed my wrist a pulled me away.

“Who was that?” I hissed as we hurried away,

“Brooke Parkinson, nasty piece of work if the rest of her family is anything to go by, I’d keep out of her way if I were you,” I nodded, “Now let’s go shopping.” Robbie pulled open the door to Wiseacre’s Wizarding Equipment.

“We can get you a telescope, a glass phials and a set of brass scales from here,” Robbie announced. I gazed at the shelves of chats, globes and bottles. The way the shop was set put made it look like a witches cavern. I liked that. Robbie took down a tall blue bottle from the top self,

“Can you pass me a telescope please Lotta?” He asked. I ran over to a self on the far left of the shop. Standing on my tip toes, I grabbed one and then something caught my eye.

“What’s that?” I asked Robbie, pointing a row of clear balls standing next to the telescopes,

“That’s a remembrall, the smoke inside changes colour if you’ve forgotten something,” I nodded,

“That’s not very useful,” I remarked,

“Why not?”

“Well, it just tells you that you’ve forgotten something it doesn’t tell you want you’ve forgotten, just because you know you’ve forgotten something doesn’t mean that you are going to remember it,” it was Robbie’s turn to nod now,

“Fair enough, now come on, let’s get this stuff and then we’ll go and get your robes.” Madam Malkins was fairly empty compared at the cauldron shop and Wiseacres. When we entered the shop Madam Malkins,

“Hogwarts robes?” she asked, although I’m pretty sure that she already knew the answer. Robbie nodded,

“Yes please, for the both of us.” Madam Malkins set about the two of us with a tape measure, making ‘hmmm’ noises as she went. Once she was finished she lead me into a changing room and told me to try on the cloths that she shoved at me. My robes were fine but Robbie’s were a bit long,

“While my robes are being altered do you want to go to Ollivanders?”

“OK.” I walked down the alley towards the wand shop, of all the things on my equipment list this was the one I most wanted. To my surprise there was nobody inside Olivanders except Olivander himself,

“Ah,” he cried as I walked in, “A wand is it?” I nodded, there was no other reason to come into the shop unless you wanted a wand. Olivander took a box off the shelf behind him, “Here try this,” He carefully took and long wooden wand out of the box, “fourteen inch, birch with a dragon heart core,” I took the wand off him and gave it a wave, nothing happened for a moment and them the was a small explosion and several boxes flew off the shelves!

“I don’t think that one was right,” I said,

“Quite.” Olivander turned around to take another box off a shelf but paused, he knelt down and picked up one of the wands I’d sent flying, “Maybe this will be better.” I took the wand off him and from the moment I took the wand out of Olivander’s hand I felt it’s power run through me, “that one is made of Cypress and Unicorn hair, it’s ten inches. Give it a wave!” I waved the wand and some of the boxes on the floor flew back onto the shelf,

“This one’s perfect,” I breathed as Robbie walked through the door,

“I see you’ve found your wand then,” he said, I nodded and left him to pay. Next we went to Flourish and Blotts,

“What books do we need then,” I asked. Robbie took a piece of paper out of his pocket,

“You need The Standard Book of Spells Grade One, A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection and I need The Standard Book of Spells Grade Five and Defensive Magical Theory!” I nodded and began to search the book shelves. Robbie and I spent the next half an hour searching for all of the books we need after we bought the books we went outside.

“Is that everything?” I asked,

“Nearly,” Robbie said with a smile. He lead me up the alley to Eeylops owl emporium and magical menagerie, “I thought you should have a pet,” I ginned and leapt into his arms,

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” I cried over and over again. Robbie smiled and then said,

“Well go pick one then!” We walked into the shop. The walls were lined with cages of owls, cats and toads and the room was filled with animal noises,

“Not a toad,” I said, “They’re too slimy so should I get an owl or a cat, Robbie?”

“Well I think Mum would prefer you to get an owl, I don’t think she’d want a cat wandering around the place!”

“An owl it is.” I looked carefully at all of the owls on the wall but none of them took my fancy but then I saw an owl with big eyes, “wow,” I said,

“That’s a brown owl,” Robbie said, looking over my shoulder, “do you want that one?” I nodded,

“Yes please.” Robbie took the cage off the wall and walked over to the till while I thought about what to call my owl,

“Stella,” I said after a minute, “I’ll call her Stella!” Stella is now sitting on top of my dresser in my room watching me write this. I’ll have to go now as it’s time for dinner but I’ll write again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Dairy,

I’m writing this while sitting on the Hogwarts express, on my own. We arrived at the station just before eleven this morning. Libby and Brittany ran straight at the wall in between platform nine and ten and when they were about to hit the wall they disappeared. I looked at Robbie who grinned,

“Come on,” He started to run at the wall, I took a deep breath and ran after him. I’d been on platform nine and three quarters before but this time it felt different, I was actually boarding the train to Hogwarts. Robbie disappeared just as I was about that catch up with him. I realised that I was about to hit the wall so I tried to slow down but I couldn’t so I braced myself for impact but it never happened. I had appeared on platform nine and three quarters. I couldn’t see Libby or Brittany anywhere but Robbie stood in front of me,

“Welcome to platform nine and three quarters,” he said,

“I’ve been here before,”

“I know but it’s different this time.” My parents suddenly appeared at my side,

“Go and get on the train love,” My mum said to me, “and you Robbie,”

“And remember to write to us tonight so as to tell us what house you in,” My dad cried. Robbie took my hand and pulled me on to the train. Now when I said I was alone on the train that’s not entirely true as it’s virtually impossible to get a compartment to yourself. I’m sitting in a compartment with Robbie’s friends but they aren’t paying any attention to me so I am as good as on my own. Robbie is off doing his prefect duties but even if Robbie was in the compartment I doubt he would be paying me much attention. I mean he’d ask me if I was Ok every now and then but he’d be with his friends, catching up from the summer. I always find it slightly awkward when Robbie is with his friend and I’m there too because he wants to look after me but he also wants to chat to his friends so it feels like he isn’t giving his full attention to either me or his friends! Therefore when Robbie is with his friends I try to keep out of his way (which is actually easier said than done as Robbie has taken it upon himself to look after me.) So when Robbie said I could sit with me I was a little reluctant to follow but because I didn’t really have anywhere else to go so I followed Robbie. I should really go and get changed into my new Hogwarts robes (the ones I bought in Madam Malkins) but I don’t know where to change as I am in a compartment full of boys therefore I am not changing in here. I think I will go and find Robbie as he should be able to tell me where to get changed so I shall do that and I will write to you later.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

The train pulled into a station and somebody yelled,

“First years this way!” I heaved open the compartment door and looked down the corridor. A rather large man stood at the end, “First years this way!” He yelled again, I walked over to him and he smiled, “First year?” he asked, I nodded,

“Oh it’s you,” somebody said from behind me. I turned around to see Brooke Parkinson, “I asked my sister about your brother you know, she said that he could have gone far had he made the right choices when he started Hogwarts but he didn’t so he ended up as a soppy Hufflepuff and that’s the way you’re heading too.” A group of students had gathered around the large man,

“Follow me,” he cried. We all walked off the train and down to some boats. Brooke, the large man, this girl with green hair and I climbed into one of the boats. Brooke edged over to one side with the green haired girl so I sat with the big man. He smiled at me, “I’m Hagrid, the grounds keeper at Hogwarts,”

“I’m Lotta,” I said, “Lotta-Grace Jones,” Hagrid tilted his head,

“Do you have any siblings at Hogwarts?” he asked. I nodded,

“Three: Olivia, Robert and Brittany Jones,” I answered, using my brother and sister’s proper names, “But Olivia and Robert tend to go by Libby and Robbie,” Hagrid smiled again,

“I know of Libby and Brittany but Robbie comes and sees me quite often, he’s always telling me about this sister at home –“

“He talks about me!” I cried. Hagrid nodded,

“He thinks the world of you.” The boat rocked gently sideways, “We’ll be at Hogwarts soon,” Hagrid cried out to all of the boats, “So come on.” It didn’t take us long to arrive at the school. We all entered the main entrance and gazed around in amazement,

“Follow me,” somebody said. We all walked into the great hall where all of the other Hogwarts students sat along with all of the teachers. Professor McGonagall stood up and did some talking and presented the sorting hat who then sang a song (a bit weird I know) I can’t remember all of the words to the song so I’m not going to attempt to write it down.

“Atkins Melisa,” McGonagall cried, the girl with green hair that had sat in the boat with me stepped forward and sat down on the stool in front of McGonagall. The hat had barely touched Melisa’s head before bore it cried out,

“SLYTHERIN!” Melisa got up and went to sit with the Slytherins who were all cheering. McGonagall read out some more names. I wasn’t paying that much attention though. I sort out my siblings from the crowd of students that sat in front of me. First I saw Robbie sitting near the back of the hufflepuff table wearing his hufflepuff scarf. Then I saw Libby and Brittany sitting next to each other at the Ravenclaw table. The only way of telling the two of them apart was the way their hair was done. Libby’s hair fell just past her shoulder and Brittany’s was scrapped up into a ponytail.

“Jones Lotta-Grace,” McGonagall cried out. I stepped forward and all of a sudden everybody’s eyes were on me. I gingerly sat down on the stool in front of McGonagall. She placed the hat on my head.

“Well it appears to me that there’s only one place for you,” the hat said to me. I smiled to myself – I knew what was coming. I was going to be a Hufflepuff like Robbie. It was where I belonged. “Yes,” the hat said, “It will have to be – GRYFFINDOR!” McGonagall lift the hat of my head but I just froze, I didn’t know if I’d heard right. I looked at the crowd in front of me. Everyone at the Gryffindor table was cheering. Yes, I’d heard right. I hurried down to the table and sat down. I watch everyone else get sorted (Brooke got put into Slytherin) and then the head teacher, Dumbledore, waved his wand and the tables filled up with food. I ate everything I could get my hand on from roast beef and mash potato to strawberry cheesecake and sticky toffee pudding. After the feast we were lead to the common rooms by the prefects. I followed David Colman, one of the Gryffindor prefects, to our common room. He told us the password (golden ivy) and showed us to our dormitory. That’s where I am now. I’m curled up by the side of my bed actually I might get ready for bed now so I’ll see you in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Dairy,

Today has just flown by. Today I started lessons. I woke up early this morning. I share a room with four other girls: Daisy Richards, Nicole Edward, Charlotte Briggs and Caitlin March. Caitlin seems nice although slightly…loud. I got dressed and walked down to the great hall for breakfast. There weren’t many people about, just a few people at each table. I sat down by myself and helped myself to some toast.

“Lotta,” somebody said from behind me. I turned to see Robbie standing behind me.

“Hi,” I said,

“Look, Lotta, I’m going to ask McGonagall if you can move from Gryffindor to Hufflepuff!” I stood up,

“What!” I cried, “Why?”

“So I can keep an eye on you Lotta, look after you when you’re ill-“

“No! I’m not moving house Robbie,”

“Lotta, please-“

“No! I don’t need you to look after me, I mean you didn’t before I started Hogwarts,”

“No but you had Mum and Dad there,”

“Robbie, I’ll be fine,”

“I think it would still be better if you were with me!”

“No! Robbie I don’t need looking after twenty-four seven-“

“But-“

“No, no buts I am not moving house. I can take care of myself!” I got out of my seat and marched out of the hall. I love Robbie but he is a bit protective. He’s ignoring me now. I walked past him twice today and he didn’t even so much as look at me!

After breakfast I went to Transfigurations with Professor McGonagall. We didn’t do much as it was our first lesson but it was good. McGonagall told us that she’d let us off homework this week too which was a bonus! After that I had Charms then double history of magic which was interesting (NOT).

It’s lunch time now. I’m sitting outside in the courtyard writing while eating a meat feast pizza. I have – actually I don’t know what lesson I have next. It might be potions or it could be Defence against the dark arts, I don’t know. Now might actually be a good time to tell you about my past. I have already mentioned that I’ve spent a lot of time in hospital during my life for many reasons. I spent the first four years of my life pretty much living in hospital (the muggle equivalent of St. Mungo’s) as the doctors didn’t like to take their eyes off me as they didn’t think my organs could support me. After four years the doctors decided that it would be fine for me to live permanently at home but I still spent a lot of time in hospital. I also spent a lot of time in St. Mungo’s as the healers there could make me feel better even if they couldn't fix my body permanently (they can make it better for a bit but then the magic wears off and my body goes back to its damaged self). When I was seven I qualified for a kidney transplant and it was successful but then I got violently ill and although nobody ever said it to my face I’m pretty sure everyone was prepared for me to die. I didn’t though. I got better but I was still very weak and my heart and my lungs still weren’t very good at their job. But I was still alive although I was living in St. Mungo’s now as they refused to make all the side effect of all my medication go away until I got a bit stronger so that they would be sure that my body would cope when they used magic on me. I got violently ill again just before I turned ten. It wasn’t as bad as the time before but I was still in hospital for a long time. I recovered and now I’m here at Hogwarts. I’m oaky at the moment but I still have to go to St. Mungo’s every six months and I highly doubt that I’ve left the hospital behind forever too. But that enough about my medical history – I’ve got lessons to go to.


End file.
